


One Soulmate to Another

by wine_dark_seashells



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love at First Sight, Made For Each Other, Other, i guess, literally anything else will give the whole story away, ugh i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wine_dark_seashells/pseuds/wine_dark_seashells
Summary: just a small drabble to pass the time when I should be focusing.





	One Soulmate to Another

**Author's Note:**

> If you guess what I'm talking about before the end you get the virtual equivalent of... a cookie. You will win my approval.

My life is short. Really short. I was born in winter, so I might live for a whole year if I’m lucky. I don’t want to live that long, though. 

I don’t have a name. I don’t need a name.

I’m almost a whole month old now. I’m lucky, I’ve found someone to call my soulmate. That doesn’t happen often. My soulmate might not live as long as me. I don’t want that to happen. I’d miss them too much. 

My soulmate is like a bright fire, drawing me nearer every night. My soulmate says that I’m like a refreshing breeze to them. I like the sound of that.

I almost lost my soulmate once. There was a monster, one that came in the night and breathed it’s horrible breath all over our home. My soulmate and I made it out. My family didn’t.

But it’s okay, I guess. My family were going to die before me anyway. 

Now my soulmate and I live in a little cave in the roots of a huge tree. When the sun goes away we come out and dance. I’ve seen others watching us, jealous. I would be jealous too, if someone else was dancing with my soulmate. 

I first met my soulmate when I was just born. They drew my attention then, when they saved my life for the first time. You can’t imagine how happy I was when I came back after my coming of age and found them in the same place, still looking out for me.

Some people weren’t very happy when we declared our love. Our families aren’t supposed to fall in love with each other. My family lives in the night, and my soulmates’ are glowing beacons. I don’t care what they say, though. I love my soulmate.

I love my soulmate more than words can say. It’s impossible for me not to, I suppose.

Because, you see, I am a moth, and my soulmate is a firefly.

It’s almost like we were made for each other.


End file.
